Songs To Heal The Heart
by AdoringSmiles
Summary: AU; There have been tales of an angel with the gift of a healing song. Many have pursued this image, yet none have confirmed her existence. One girl sets out to prove that she does truly live, and she will indeed heal the one she's devoted to. BelaLiech.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Songs To Heal The Heart

Rating: T

Summary: AU; There have been tales of an angel with the gift of a healing song. Many have pursued this image, yet none have confirmed her existence. One girl sets out to prove that she does truly live, and she will indeed heal the one she's devoted to.

Pairings: BelaLiech, slight one-sided RussBela, minor AmeCan and Spamano, mentions of GerIta, FrUk and AusHun; There may be more later on.

Ages: Natalya- ~18-20

Lili: ~16-18

Antonio: ~23-25

Lovino: 21

Alfred: 21

Matthew: 21

Ludwig: 20

Feliciano: 19

Arthur: ~23-25

Francis: ~25-27

Ivan: 25

Yekatrina: 28

Roderich- ~25-27

Elizabeta- ~24-27

Vash- ~20-22

Gilbert- ~24-26

Whoa, damn, that's a lot of people. e A e;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Nor anything I mention in this story. I don't even own the laptop I'm typing on.

A/N: At first this was going to be Spamano, but then I noticed a severe lack of BelaLiech crowding this website, which saddened me greatly. I can always save a more fitting plot for them anyway, correct? So, I thought it out and decided to post my second addition to the BelaLiech archive.

Enjoy!

* * *

Travelling the countryside was the rumour of a young girl with the power to heal people- with her singing. She was angelic, the people heard, and her personality was sweet and gracious. Her hair shone like strands of gold and her eyes were so green they could put emeralds to shame. She was fair-skinned and petite and one quirk of her coral pink lips could make your heart melt.

The oldest tale was that of a man that was attacked by bandits on his way to a nearby village, wounded so severely that he could hardly see where he was going, only stumbling blindly along a path. Then, out of nowhere, there was the angelic beauty. She propped him up in his lap and sang a beautiful melody, her voice sweeter than honey and smoother than holy water. His wounds had miraculously healed, but when he tried to inquire her name, she had disappeared.

These were all rumours though, tales woven over the years with all kinds of peoples' input. For all they knew, she could be a spiteful little brat with an ear-bleeding singing voice. Hell, she could be spreading the rumours herself.

Or she could be fake. A fairytale. That was always a possibility.

People still took chances though. There was always that chance of her being real that people prayed on, clung onto like it was a lifeline. Which, in a way, it was. They or a loved one, one dear enough to their heart to be desperately chasing after a rumour, a myth, a fairytale, could be dying. All it boiled down to was the fact that when people became desperate, they chased after the image of her. No one had ever returned to confirm her existence, but many dismissed the complication. "They went off to live a better life in a city somewhere, became King and they're living in luxury," they said, desperate to keep the story alive. To any sane person, it was an obvious hoax.

Natalya could care less about these things though. She was determined to find the angel from the stories her older sister would tell her before bedtime. Ivan needed her. Ivan was dying. Ivan would disappear if she didn't take action-

No one had any idea what had happened to him. It may have been from an animal bite, it may have been from the cold or from a sickness spreading from other villagers... No one was quite sure. It left the doctors baffled though. Usually when people were ill, they tended to get fevers. Not Ivan. Ivan's temperature was dropping to dangerous levels. As if he was turning into a corpse overnight... The man's loving sisters did everything they could to make his body return to normal. He was constantly wrapped up in heated blankets, blankets Natalya would leave outside all day when the sun was blazing, constantly given hot coco and tea, and he had both sisters sleeping next to him every night for body heat. He rarely awoke though, and when he did, he was somewhat delirious. Yekatrina cried about it every night while Natalya worried for his life. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't go on without her beloved brother.

So in the middle of the night she threw her cloak over her shoulders, packed a bag full of food for her journey and another full of the money she had been saving up before she padded her way to her brother's bedside, placed a kiss to his ice cold skin- "General Winter, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, please, stay away!" was a phrase that she often heard from him whenever his temperature would drop- and slipped out as quietly as she could. Ivan would be fine, she assured herself with a bit of a grimace, He's got Yekatrina with him. He always had preferred the elder sister.

The pale female double-checked herself- Knives, check, food, check, money, check, a spare ribbon and dress, check, cloak, check- before she flipped up the hood of the black cloth surrounding her and walked through the silent town. She had a long journey ahead of her, but it was all worth it. For Ivan. Ivan, her sweet, sweet brother. Her life. She was completely convinced she was going to marry him when she was younger. What a silly idea. He made it clear how silly it was too; rejecting her sharply and keeping his distance. She never had a chance.

It hurt her to think about it, really. She spent years devoting herself to him, only to be spurned for her love. It hurt her to watch him run from her into the arms of her sister. She loved him more, so why was it always her that got his affections? It wasn't fair! She spent all of her time trying to win over his affection, yet she got it effortlessly? God must have frowned during her birth.

Sighing to herself, the determined girl continued walking, only glancing behind her to make sure there weren't any men trying to follow her. It was a far-fetched notion, seeing as she was known for cutting anyone that attempted anything she disapproved of, but there was still a possibility of drunk males trying to take her home with them. Luckily for her, there were none, so she continued her journey with determination and a brisk undertone to her steps.

'Well,' she thought to herself bitterly, 'At least I'll get a bit more excitement in my life.'

_**Ribbons~**_

"I can get you the bread." a blond man with a gun insisted with a frown, desperate to convince the woman in front of him to agree to his terms. The girl frowned, twisting the golden key around the chain hanging from her neck. It was obvious she was disappointed, but she didn't seem to want to keep protesting.

"Ja... Danke, big bruder..." Yes, thank you big brother. Of course she'd agree with him. She'd always agree and thank him for whatever she offered. For any other person, she'd insist and argue about it being a simple trip to the market to grab some bread, no one would recognize her! She was perfectly safe. She watched her brother leave the house with his gun over his shoulder, slumping into a seat with a sigh. This was quickly becoming a frustrating argument.

She was quite obviously aware of the tales spreading about her... abilities, and her brother took extra measures to make sure no one would attempt to kidnap her. Many people had approached her and requested for her to sing, suspicious about her resemblance to the girl described in the fairytale, but she politely refused and claimed that she was much too embarrassed to try. It wasn't as if she wanted to refuse people- no, no, quite the opposite, actually. She wanted to help people with her powers, but Vash strongly disapproved after the first stranger she had treated.

Lili had happily healed many people in her small village before. She was always willing to help anyone that needed it, be it a small child with a scrape on his knee to men who had protected their belongings from thieves. She was always smiles and kind words. Until a foreigner had stumbled into the village with gun wounds from thieves and she instantly agreed to heal him.

That was when things took a turn for the worst.

He had stared at her as if he had seen the face of a goddess before demanding to know more about her, demanding her name, age, birthday, where she was born, where she lived, if she would marry him... That was the most outrageous of his demands. Vash immediately pulled her away from the desperate man, shoving his shotgun in his face and threatening to blow him to bits if he laid on finger on his precious baby sister.

The blonde was startled and confused, peeking over her brother's shoulder to stare at the stranger with furrowed brows and a curious frown. He had been refused from learning any tiny piece of information about her. Not even her name. When he begged the other villagers to tell him, they all turned away from him.

So he left a few hours later, dazed and frustrated. It took about three weeks for word to reach the peaceful village about the apparent "angel with a golden song" healing a lowly merchant. It took Roderich, a musician that had grown up with Vash and was married to one of Lili's best friends, Elizabeta, about five seconds to figure out the tale was about their very own Lili Zwingli. It took Elizabeta ten seconds to pull out her frying pan (where she hid that, no one knew) and threaten to murder the man if any trouble started from this. The young girl had laughed and dismissed her, flustered over being called an angel. She just wanted to help. It wasn't a very huge deal.

But it turned into a huge deal. People began searching for her. There were murmurs of men kidnapping any blonde women they could get their hands on, making the village a bit uneasy. They were a village full of people of Germanic descent, making most of the people there blonde. Slowly they began to turn on the pair, throwing Lili into despair. This was all her fault. She was just trying to help someone out, but she was causing so much pain and sadness-!

It was too much to handle. She attempted to run away after nights spent silently crying in her room, her fragile heart taking all of the blame for the pain of others. Her guilt was tearing her apart. So she planned to give herself up to the man to save the other women. She was caught, of course, by her brother and they decided to move away to a more populated and diverse city. Roderich and Elizabeta happily accompanied them, claiming that the village was boring them anyway. Once they had found a satisfactory place to settle down, Lili was set on lock-down, rarely being allowed to leave her home. Healing was absolutely out of the question.

She was getting bored quickly. Yes, her Hungarian friend did keep her company most of the time, but it was still making her restless. Her lifestyle was annoying her. She'd never say it aloud, no, no, never in her life, but it was still there. If she was just allowed some freedom...

'Maybe then I could gain some excitement,' she thought to herself with a sigh as she sipped the tea she had prepared for her and her brother once he returned. 'Or maybe I could heal someone again. It hurts seeing wounded children outside my window without being able to do anything... I just want a purpose again...'

Little did both women know that their lives were about to be filled to the brink with purpose, adventure, excitement, sadness, anger and, most importantly, love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I'm very glad I got reviews on this! I love this couple! C:

I'm very, very sorry the update was so very late! I'm very lazy and those damn plot bunnies like to run from me.

I must warn you though, I am an avid RPer, but I only focus on a few characters, so my handle on most of the characters here may not be very good. (i.e. Roderich, Elizabeta, Vash, Natalya, etc.)

Anyhow! On with the chapter!

* * *

She was right there. So close to grab. Why couldn't she just grab the damn girl? Every single time she reached out to grab onto her dress, the other girl would screech and dart away, a sugary-sweet smile lighting up her face shortly after. Then she actually had the nerve to _giggle _at her. To _giggle _at her attempts to capture her.

"What's wrong?" the girl teased, fingers locked behind her back as she leaned forward, leering at Natalya. Natalya snarled and slashed at her, a part of her screaming that she shouldn't hurt her or Ivan would be left to die, but her anger was far stronger than the thought of the consequences. "Mad because you're not good enough to get me? Even if you do, I won't do it for you. If Yekatrina asked me..."

Natalya let out an infuriated screech, launching herself at the other. Right before she would make impact with her, snowy wings shot out from her back and she zoomed up, snickering as she watched the platinum blonde's face make contact with the ground. "I'm an angel!" she called down at her, expression twisted into one of a child who had just received a new toy. "You can never catch me! And when your brother dies, I'll take him with me! You'll never see him again!" Her wings melted into the darkest black the elder had ever seen, the type of darkness that felt heavy, like you were drowning just from looking at it. The darkness spread like a plague across the land, consuming any light that shone. All brightness was sucked away, replaced by the chilling dark. Natalya frantically looked around, the inky blackness creeping up on her until it was consuming her too, unraveling her very being.

"No!" she cried, struggling to get away, to find any source of light to help her, any help at all-! "Ivan! Help me! _Ivan!" _

Natalya shot up, panting heavily as she glanced around wildly, expecting to find a form creeping in the waning darkness around her, just waiting to catch her off guard and eat her up. Once she confirmed that she was safe, she relaxed back against the tree she was currently slumped under, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Ivan..." she murmured quietly, drawing her cloak in closer to her for protection. "Please, please... Please survive this..."

_**Ribbons~**_

Lili hummed to herself as she prepared their breakfast, making sure to keep her lips sealed shut to ensure that not even the tiniest peep of her voice would escape. She didn't need to get in even more trouble with her brother. He had caught her singing softly to herself in the middle of the night and was not pleased at all. She didn't really think it was too big of a deal, really. She hadn't been singing loud enough for other people to hear her, so it wasn't as if she was going to get caught by anyone else. She was safe! Vash was just being far too protective. She was considered a woman by many, so why couldn't her own brother look at her in the same light?

"Bruder! Breakfast is ready!" she exclaimed, slipping the eggs onto his plate. She placed it before his chair and smiled, adjusting the flowers in the middle of the table to bring some life into the kitchen. "Elizabeta! Roderich! Breakfast is ready, you two!"

Elizabeta and Roderich were the first to come to the table, the Hungarian girl chattering away about sok\mething as Roderich stiffly nodded his head and gave a curt nod over to the girl. Lili held in her giggle and waved at him, catching sight of their interlaced fingers and smiled softly to herself. The pair were about as different as different could be, really. Elizabeta was a loud woman with a loud personality, and she could definitely have her tomboy moments. She liked to climb trees with Lili back at their old village and she had even gotten into a fight with Gilbert to protect Roderich. But she really was a sweet woman too; she made dresses for the younger girl and they would gossip and laugh with each other all the time.

Roderich was... odd, in Lili's tastes. He was somewhat stuffy and stuck-up, but he had good intentions underneath it all. Way underneath it all. Said man released his wife's hand to dust off the chair he was about to perch himself in, frustrating Lili just a bit. It wasn't dirty. She spent her entire day cleaning the house over and over, so why would it be dirty? She reminded herself that that was just how Roderich was and it wasn't a direct insult to her cleaning skills. It wasn't.

"It smells very good," Elizabeta complimented, bringing the girl out of her musings. She smiled politely and sat herself down across from her, waiting for her brother to arrive before she began eating. "Don't you think so, dear?"

Roderich replied with another curt nod, causing the young girl to smile happily at him. "Roderich," she said softly, "Will you teach me how to play another song on the piano?"

That seemed to snap him out of it. He studied her for a few more seconds before letting a small smile slip onto his lips, bringing his usual teacup up to his lips. "Of course." The smile instantly slipped when he noticed Vash walk into the dining room, fully clothed, scowling at the man.

"Good morning, Vash." the two women greeted him with sunny smiles, the blonde leaning over to kiss the Swiss man's cheek lightly in her usual morning greeting. His cheeks heated up slightly and he nodded at her, a gruff "Morning," slipping out after he took a gulp of his hot chocolate. The girls shared a look before digging into their own meal, hums of appreciation being directed Lili's way.

A sudden feeling of dread hit her and she stopped, fork halfway to her mouth, staring down at the table, delicate blonde brows drawn together. Vash noticed this and gave her a concerned look, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lili, are you alright?"

She nodded mutely after a moment, offering him a hesitant smile. She wasn't fine though. The feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she frowned to herself, putting a hand gently against her waist. She sure hoped she would be okay...

_**Ribbons~**_

Natalya bit into her bottom lip viciously, still pretty miffed about the dream she had that previous night. Even in her dreams Yekatrina was the favored one! And now she had lost all of her bread to the damn creatures digging through her bags while she slept, so now she hadn't eaten in pretty much a full day. How infuriating. She sighed to herself and continued on her way, avoiding contact with other human beings at all cost. She was doing a perfect job of it too. No one attempted to approach her and she made no attempt to approach anyone. It was a win-win situation!

Until she tripped over a polar bear, that is.

"What the-?" she muttered under her breath, looking back at the thing sitting behind her. She growled to herself and sat up, gathering up all of her stuff and stuffing it back into her bag with a sigh. Today was obviously turning out to be an amazing day. Maybe she would even get lucky and someone would shoot her too!

"I'm very sorry, ma'am!" a voice exclaimed above her, drawing her attention up to the blond holding out his hand to the woman. She ignored his hand and stood up by herself, leaning down to brush away the dirt from her stockings. The man fidgeted a bit before walking over to grab his bear, murmuring to it in a soft voice that her ears barely caught. "Bad Kumakiko, tripping women like that..."

Okay, talking to a stuffed doll was an extremely odd thing to do in itself and she was sure that he must have gotten kicked in the head by a pony when he was young. That is, until she heard it reply with a high-pitched "Who?"

Oh. Okay.

So it was real.

And it talked.

Oh, just great.

"I'm very sorry," the man was babbling, adjusting the wiry frames perched on his nose. "I thought I taught him better than this, really. Maybe being around Alfred has been too much of a bad influence on him... Kumajishi, apologize to the nice lady. I'm sure she didn't want to have her day interrupted by you tripping her."

And to her immense surprise, the damn fuzzball in his arms truly did look up at her and give her a chirped "Sorry!" The owner was quite pleased with his pet's apology and began to coo to it in a soft voice, praises and promises of treats for later murmured under his breath.

Natalya took a step away, dazed and confused. There was a polar bear. And it talked. It talked to her.

There was a taking polar bear in front of her.

She shook her head to clear her mind, trying to convince herself that yes, she really was dreaming, even if she felt it when she pinched herself! While she was arguing with herself mentally on whether or not she was dreaming or had landed herself in a freak town, another blond bounded over to the first blond's side, arm draping around him affectionately. Natalya noticed this action and glanced up at them, studying them for a moment before she prepared to pinch herself again.

Until she saw them exchange a kiss, that is. Then her attention was focused solely on them, eyes wide. What the hell just happened?

"Alfred!" the slightly smaller one exclaimed, smacking his chest lightly. The one she assumed to be Alfred just grinned, pulling him in closer. He had a somewhat predatory gleam in his eyes and she recognized it instantly as that of one who was in love, and when in love, could be very, very dangerous.

She respected that.

"Sorry," the first man apologized again, flashing an embarrassed smile, "This is Alfred, my brother. He can be sort of-"

Wait. _Kissing__ brothers? _She really did land in a freaktown! Which way was the exit?! Natalya took another step back, her head spinning with thoughts and confusion and oh, her stomach suddenly felt so empty all of a sudden-

Then, the world tilted on its side and was consumed by that inky blackness.

'I wonder if I'll catch the angel this time...'

* * *

Translations:

Danke (German)- Thank you


End file.
